


How the Mighty Fall (in love)

by Trash_Planet (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Trash_Planet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was posted by tumblr user Sabriel_fluf_fridays but this is my Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Mighty Fall (in love)

It’s been three days since Gabriel knocked at the bunker door, weary-eyed and blue-lipped from the cold, managed half a smile and fainted right into Sam’s arms. Later he insisted that the archangels, let alone the tricksters, did NOT faint, no matter how depowered and battered they were. He was simply happy to see Sam and wanted to hug him properly. Sam rolled his eyes at that, but didn’t say anything, as he was too busy trying to figure out what to do first: get Gabriel into a hot shower, get him some food or do a thorough check up just to make sure he wasn’t badly injured.  
Gabriel said that a black eye and maybe a cracked rib were definitely not lethal injuries last time he checked, and that Sam should have seen the other guy. Of course Gabriel had to go and get himself into a bar brawl not five minutes after he was brought back. Sam almost had to bite his tongue not to let out a sarcastic comment on that, shoving Gabriel and a king-sized Hershey bar into the shower. He had to get back in there in exactly two and a half minutes when Gabriel started yelling that he needed assistance a.s.a.p. It turned out that he ‘forgot’ how to operate the shower.  
An hour later, after he made them proper food for dinner (Gabriel said that he hated broccoli and would rather get back to his preferred pastime of previous five years, i.e. being dead, than eat a single piece of ‘that mutant bonsai tree’), Sam asked Gabriel what exactly happened to him, but Gabriel was passed out on the couch before Sam finished the question.  
When Dean got back home later that night, he simply grunted that he was sure Gabriel would pop up eventually, and that it was good he didn’t go and get himself killed in a stupid bar fight right after he got resurrected. Sam couldn’t help but agree that it would have been a really dumb thing to do.  


Next morning Gabriel told them he had no idea why he was brought back powerless or even brought back at all, but he was most certain that God was the only one to blame. Sam said they should do some research. Dean said that Gabriel could stay.  
And Gabriel stayed.  
It’s been three days, and Gabriel did his best to help with the research (which meant interrupting Sam every ten minutes instead of every five) and try to come to terms with the fact that he was basically human now. He sat still and let Castiel heal his broken ribs first and search through his head in an attempt to understand what happened to his grace later. He even said ‘thank you’ when Castiel said that he would try to find out everything he could. When he was gone, Sam insisted that they go on with the research, because Men of Letters library could be full of surprises.  
They’ve been sitting in the library for hours, and Gabriel was bored out of his wits. He tried entertaining himself (and Sam as well) by reading excerpts from a copy of Chaucer’s Canterbury Tales that he found on one of the shelves, but it turned out that Sam was familiar with the text, and hearing what was basically a collection of medieval dirty stories read to him in Gabriel’s most serious tone didn’t have the effect he hoped for. He sulked in his chair for a while, and then declared that it was way too late to be working and they should go do something fun, like watch a movie. Sam sighed, told him to go pick one and microwave some pizza while he was finishing up with the book.  
Gabriel did just that and sat on the couch, waiting for Sam. He was really tired, but he refused to go to sleep. Didn’t want the whole thing to start over again. Not today, not ever. He really needed his powers back so that he would be able to do just fine without sleeping or eating shitty microwaveable pizza for dinner. Or eat dinner at all.  
He was jolted awake, panic swelling in his chest, his heart racing and his body running out of air, and he didn’t realize that two warm hands were gently cradling his face until he clutched onto them, gasping.  
\- Gabriel, hey, hey! It’s okay, it’s me, Sam. You’re at the bunker, you’re safe, nobody’s going to hurt you. Hey! – Sam’s hands moved to his shoulders and shook him lightly. – Wake up! Can you do that, can you open your eyes for me?  
Gabriel was half-awake, his mind blurry, barely registering Sam’s words. He let his head fall back onto the cushion, trying to get his breathing back to normal. He let go of Sam’s arms, running a hand over his face and opened his eyes to stare at it. His hand was wet with tears. He shuffled to sit up, not looking at Sam.  
\- Bet you never thought you’d see me like this, huh? The almighty archangel, crying like a baby because he had a nightmare!  
Gabriel sounded bitter and very, very tired.  
\- You wanna talk about it?  
\- What’s there to talk about, Sam? – Gabriel let out a laugh. – Look at me, I’m a complete mess! I’m a complete human mess, isn’t this ironic? I’m not an archangel anymore, I’m not anything, really, and I don’t know how to do that! How do you do that, Sam? Day after day after day?  
Gabriel looked up at Sam, angry tears glistening in his eyes.  
\- How do you do all of this? All this human stuff? How do you cope with all these emotions and nightmares and feeling cold and tired all the damn time? I never asked for this, any of this, you hear me?  
He was standing next to the couch now, staring at the ceiling, hands clenched into fists, yelling on top of his lungs.  
\- I never asked for this, why would you do this to me? To all of us? Are you getting off on it all, huh? Your whole grand experiment with all of your children left to crawl in their own shit and torture and rip each other apart, and all this for what? For your twisted entertainment? Or did you simply get bored with it and decided to go someplace else, find yourself a new toy?  
Tears were streaming down his face now, angry and hot, and he wanted to scream, to tear himself apart with screaming until it was all over and he wasn’t there any longer. And he didn’t even realize that he was screaming, not until something warm embraced him and suddenly it all got quiet, and then he knew that he was the one making all that noise before.  
He realized that Sam was hugging him, and he fisted his hands into Sam’s shirt, his tears making it dump immediately.  
\- I never wanted this, - he whispered. – Any of this. I wish he let me stay dead.  
Sam hugged him tighter, his hand running through Gabriel’s hair in a soothing motion.  
\- Not sure if it helps, - Sam said after a while, - but I’m glad that he didn’t. Let you stay dead, that is.  
Gabriel froze at that, and Sam guided him back onto the couch, making him sit down, still holding him like he was something precious.  
\- Gabe? – Sam prompted. – Talk to me?  
\- Why, Sammy, I didn’t know you cared! – Gabriel tried for his usual bravado, but his voice betrayed him, cracking.  
Sam nudged him to lift his head, running his thumbs over Gabriel’s cheeks, wiping his tears.  
\- Well, - he said, looking into Gabriel’s eyes, - I do.  
His voice was warm and sincere, and it was a bit too much, and Gabriel hid his face in Sam’s chest, wrapping his arms around him. Sam hugged back, his hand coming up to stroke Gabriel’s hair again. Gabriel’s ear was pressed to his chest, and that’s why Sam’s voice rumbled like thunder when he spoke again.  
\- And I mean it. I’m glad that he brought you back. And I don’t care that you don’t have your powers anymore. We’ll figure something out. We always do.  
\- Just fyi, I really want to kiss you right now, - Gabriel grumbled into Sam’s chest. – But this stupid wet liquid that keeps pouring out of my eyes is kinda getting in the way.  
Sam laughed at that, and this wonderful, warm and happy sound resonated through Gabriel’s body, making him shiver. For a moment he lost himself in the sound of Sam’s laughter, and then he felt Sam’s lips pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, making him tilt his face up a little, and then a kiss landed on the tip of his nose, making him smile and tilt his face up some more; and then Sam’s lips were softly brushing against his own and they were kissing. They were kissing and it was nothing new, yet somehow completely different from every other kiss he had experienced when he wasn’t human, and Gabriel melted into the kiss, the delicious, slow and languid, human kiss.  
They ended up lying on the couch, making out lazily, limbs tangled, Sam’s hands caressing Gabriel’s face. Gabriel felt warm and relaxed for the first time since he was brought back. He realized that he must have been dozing off only when Sam chuckled against his lips and pulled back. He opened his eyes and smiled at Sam, raising an eyebrow.  
\- Why’d you stop? I was just getting started!  
\- Really? You mean to tell me that snoring is a foreplay tactic I wasn’t aware of?  
\- I did not snore! – Gabriel glared at Sam, huffing.  
\- Yeah, you did. – Sam lightly rubbed his nose against Gabriel’s. – Just a little bit. It was adorable.  
\- In case you’ve forgotten, Samsquatch, I’m an Archangel of the Lord, and I do not, under any circumstances, do adorable!  
Sam just snorted at that.  
\- I’m really tempted to dare you to do the adorable right here and now, but I know you’re in no condition for something that would require so much physical activity. Why don’t you go back to sleep now?  
\- But I don’t wanna sleep, Sammy! – Gabriel pouted. – Not when I have such a magnificent moose all to myself!  
Sam chuckled and leaned in to kiss Gabriel again, but pulled back after a while, dropping his head to Gabriel’s shoulder and nuzzling at his neck.  


\- Gabe?  
\- Hmm?  
\- Tell me what you dreamed about?  
Gabriel tensed in Sam’s arms, shifting uneasily.  
\- Trust me. You need sleep, and sometimes… talking about it helps.  
Gabriel was silent, contemplating.  
\- It’s always the same. – He sighed and covered his eyes with his arm. – Ever since I came back. Every time I fall asleep I see them. Screaming and tearing at each other. Fighting. I couldn’t take it then, so I left, and now I get to watch them do it every night, over and over again.  
\- Michael and Lucifer?  
\- Yep. It was awful. It still is, as you probably guessed when you woke me up.  
Gabriel wiped off the tears that started rolling again, and Sam caught his hand, bringing it up to his lips and pressing soft kisses to his knuckles.  
\- I’m sorry. – Sam said. – I’m sorry that you had to go through this, and have to go through this again, now. But we’ll figure it all out. Okay?  
\- You sure can sound convincing when you mean to, Sam-a-lam. – Gabriel mumbled, cuddling into Sam’s chest. – So shut up and let me sleep now. But you have to wake me up if I end up getting another one, got it?  
\- Got it.  
Sam smiled, wrapping his arm around Gabriel and kissing the top of his head.  


Dean was slightly tipsy as he stumbled through the bunker living area towards his room. It was 3 am, and he was back home, because, apparently, drinking alone at a random bar and then driving back home with extra precaution in order not to drive Baby into the ditch was what he did these days. He couldn’t remember the last time he hooked up with someone, and he was pretty sure that it was because the chicks he tried chatting up were dumb, or ugly, or both. But he didn’t really care about that. He was perfectly fine on his own.  
He was almost in the corridor when he heard a soft snore coming from the couch. He smirked and decided that it was too good of an opportunity to miss, whether it meant pranking his brother or Gabriel, who was depowered and couldn’t prank him back by sticking him into some Groundhog Day again.  
He crept back to the couch, trying not to make any noise, but forgetting everything he was going to do the minute he saw who was there.  
\- What the hell?!?  
Sam opened one eye and glared at his brother.  
\- Keep it down, Dean. Gabe’s sleeping.  
\- Gabe? – Dean smirked. – So he’s Gabe to you, huh? And he’s what, your angel cuddle buddy now?  
\- In case you don’t wanna see me do your brother right here and now, Dean-o, I suggest you move your ass elsewhere. – Gabriel grumbled without opening his eyes and buried his face in Sam’s chest.  
\- Sammy, - Dean said in a sing-song voice, - does this mean that you’re his bitch now?  
\- Oh shut up, jerk. You’re just jealous. – Sam huffed, nuzzling into Gabriel’s hair. – Go cuddle your own angel and let me sleep, for fuck’s sake!  
Dean opened his mouth, but no witty retort came out of it. He closed it, stood there for a bit, noticing for the first time how peaceful and relaxed his brother looked, and then turned on his heels, heading to his room.  
Maybe Sam did have a point after all.


End file.
